Elven Tears
by Last Night's Tears
Summary: I read a couple of these and decided to give it a try to cure my writer's block. So here are four songfics including both Mahariel and Tabris. Includes Alistair, Zevran, Duncan, Wynne, and Tamlen. Rated M for language and mature themes.


**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**

Light blue eyes peered up at her, pleading with her, toying with her heart as claws wrapped around her throat. "Kill me, Lethallan."

Sereda shivered, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought to breath. "No." Her voice was barely a whisper, her lips hardly moving but Tamlen seemed to know what she said anyway. He knew her well enough to realize she would never kill him willingly.

"I...I always loved you..." Tears finally burst forth from both the ghoul and Dalish girls' eyes. He shrieked loudly and tightened his grip on her throat, his claws digging holes in her neck yet still she just cried.

"No...no Tamlen..." Her voice wavered as death crept up on her. Her sight started to fade, hands shaking uncontrollably, but she managed to fumble with one of her daggers, removing it from its sheath at her side. It took every ounce of strength left to plunge it deep into his chest.

He slumped forward, pinning her beneath his corpse. But she didn't feel uncomfortable, not when she saw that his distorted mouth had turned up into a small smile. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped and choked on the air that invaded her lungs. She still shook, her sobs adding to the spasms that wracked her body.

"Take me with you," she demanded, pulling the blade from his heart, tossing it to the side with little care. "Take me with you!" She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him up to sit in her lap, rocking him back and forth and stroking the cool skin of his bare scalp.

"I always loved you too, Tamlen. I always will."

**When They Come for Me – Linkin Park**

Ellyre walked with a confidence that most elves would never dare show. Her lips were set in a firm lip across her lovely pale face and her great sword glowed with pale blue light. She glared at every shem that dared to look over at her, excluding Duncan from her loathing.

The elder Warden couldn't help but laugh at her show. He knew she was judging them, sizing them up, and he knew that all the soldiers around her were doing the same. But it still amused him anyway to watch the tiny woman challenge every man with a mere glance.

"Go find Alistair," he managed between soft chuckles. His words earned a glance his way from the delightfully angry elf and a curt nod. She strode away, bumping into another soldier on her way across the bridge toward Ostagar. The soldier fell into a heap and she merely scoffed at his loud exclamation.

Duncan shook her head as he remembered back to when he recruited her not a week before. She had the same look in her eyes both times he met her. First when she and her cousin warned him away and again when she walked into the gates of the Alienage, soaked in blood.

He knew she would be fine when he first met her. He knew now that she was what he was looking for when he went out recruiting. A tiny spitfire wielding a two-handed sword like a butter knife.

With a final chuckle he followed after her, making sure she didn't slice any of the other recruits in half.

**23 Days – Framing Hanley **

He watched them with narrowed eyes from across the fire. His fists clenched tightly around the arrow he was poisoning and it took everything he had not to launch over and strangle the would-be-Templar within an inch of his life.

Sereda was enraptured in what he was saying, laughing at his bad jokes, and worst of all, her eyes were sparkling up at the hulking warrior the way they used to at him.

A loud shattering sound and a burning sensation finally brought the assassin out of his internal anger and he dropped the broken glass onto the ground under his feet, jumping up to wave his burning hand around. Immediately, Sereda was on her feet and gripping his good wrist. He didn't know what she was doing or why, but he didn't care, she was holding his hand and leading him away from that chantry pig.

"How could you be so careless?" she scolded as they neared a small stream not far from where they had camped. Her dark hands pushed him to his knees and she followed, taking his still burning hand into hers and dipping it in the cold water.

He supposed the process should have hurt, but the soft touch of her fingertips on his palm was making the rest of his body tingle and burn anyway.

He watched her lips move with words he didn't hear, and licked his own lips. All that ran through his mind was snatching her away to his tent, claiming all of her before that Templar did.

But she rose, lending him a hand up, and merely walked back to camp. Wynne took over his healing after Sereda released him to sit back down next to Alistair. At that moment, Zevran really did want to cry into the elder mage's bosom. But he couldn't bring himself to joke with her.

"They look so happy together, do they not?" His heart wrenched painfully against his ribs, but the pain flew right through him with a soft sigh he allowed.

"That they do, my dear Wynne. Now tell me, shall I weep upon your bosom and recall my days as a whorehouse boy?"

**Forgiven – Within Temptation**

Ellyre sat by the fire, picking at the petals of a tiny flower she had found by the side of the road earlier that day. Her expression was that of furious concentration, but the mistiness in her eyes gave away just how torn apart she was after visiting the Alienage.

"My dear Warden, what makes you cry so?" Zevran sat down next to her on the ground, watching as a few petals were picked up by the breeze and deposited into the fire.

"I was engaged once," her voice was shaking as badly as her hands, the tears welling up to the point that a few clung onto her lashes rather than hide behind her eyelids. "That bastard Vaughn killed him...on our wedding day."

Finally the tears cascaded down her cheeks. All the strength drained from her body and she turned to wrap her arms around Zevran's neck. Her shoulders shook as she recalled her lovely betrothed's body laying face down in a pool of his own blood.

Zevran put a hand on her back, stroking up and down her spine until the crying ceased and she sat back away from him. It was then that he noticed a ring sparkling on her left hand.


End file.
